dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Man Named Jiren
is the 30th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary After Goku loses to Top, Shin and Beerus wonder what is happening between the two. Goku is shocked there is someone stronger than Top and Belmod but Top explains, like Goku, that person has no intention of becoming a God of Destruction. Goku is beyond happy to be able to fight someone stronger than Top, who responds that Goku is strange. Both men return to their respective platforms and Goku is repeatedly hit by Beerus for losing. Grand Minister announces Zeno and Future Zeno, having enjoyed the Zeno Expo have decided to proceed with the Tournament of Power and he explains the rules the two Omni-Kings have decided. The usage of weapons is banned and an opponent must be thrown off the stage for the other to win, even if the opponent is unconscious. Each universe must select 10 warriors for the tournament, which will be 100 takks (48 minutes in Earth's time) long. Goku complains that isn't long for individual matches but Grand Minister says all the warriors will be fighting simultaneously, which surprises everyone. Grand Minister says the winner will receive the Super Dragon Balls but the winning universe will receive nothing. He elaborates the losing universes will be erased, which sends everyone into utter chaos, especially Beerus, but only the Angels will be spared. Grand Minister explains Zeno thinks there are too many universes. Belmod assumes that means only one universe will remain but Grand Minister says Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 are exempt because they have a mortal level above 7. Whis tells Beerus Universe 7’s level is 3.5, which is second to last. Beerus blames Shin for not studying better but Shin retorts it's Beerus' fault for sleeping all the time. Grand Minister orders the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais to start recruiting warriors while he makes preparations for the battle arena. At the Sacred World of the Kai, Beerus blames Goku for reminding Zeno of the tournament but Whis informs them Zeno was already planning to destroy the universes. Shin reminds him they don't have time fighting and dreads how innocent people will be dragged into this. Goku suggests talking Zeno out of wiping out the universes but Whis says its best to leave it because messing with Zeno's mood might cause him to erase Goku on the spot. Beerus retorts Whis must be unaffected because he won’t be erased, which makes Whis reply he is simply a guide. Since all 10 warriors are on Earth, Beerus suggests they head to Bulma's house and eat their potentially last meal while discussing a strategy. At Belmod's Planet in Universe 11, Belmod talks with Marcarita about the Super Dragon Balls really existing and asks Top if all the Pride Troopers are able to participate. Top says they are scattered on missions but he will call them. Belmod tells him to make sure Jiren comes, which Top promises before leaving. Marcarita asks Belmod how he plans to convince Jiren, whom Belmod says never kills people in the name of justice and will go against his own principles if it means pursuing justice. Belmod says Jiren, however, has a wish that can be granted with the Super Dragon Balls and confirms his plan to use this as bait to convince Jiren to participate. Belmod asks Cae to take him to where Jiren is. At Capsule Corporation, while eating, Vegeta and Bulma are dismayed at Goku for the tournament. Shin suggests they recruit Good Buu, which Goku agrees to and asks Vegeta, who refuses because his child could be born any day. Whis comes in with a blanket and uses his magic to bring forth the baby (thus returning Bulma to her original frame before pregnancy) and wraps the baby up as he hands the baby to her. Although everyone is stunned, Bulma thanks Whis for allowing the baby to be born painless. Goku says this is his first time seeing a baby be born and thinks it's the normal way but Shin says it's not. Bulma shows the baby to Vegeta and he is happy to have a daughter. Bulma asks Whis if he can do that again if she has more children and Whis says yes if the universe isn't extinct. This reminds everyone not to celebrate just yet and Bulma asks how many planets are there with mortals. Shin explains that with the loss of Planets Namek, Vegeta, and Sadala, there are 28 planets with mortals. Bulma berates him for making Universe 7 look weak and not doing his job in studying the planets. Goku suggests they get Monaka but Beerus lies that Monaka is in bad shape. Goku then suggests Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin. Vegeta suggests Gohan but Goku has doubts because Gohan has been busy and suggests Trunks and Goten instead. However, Vegeta is against bringing children into the tournament and doesn't want the boys to know. Goku wonders about Android 18. Bulma explains 18 was a human who was simply modified into an android. Vegeta suggests they should recruit Android 17 as well, even though Bulma is unsure due to 17 being a former enemy. Vegeta asks Goku if he knows where 17 lives but Goku says no because he can't sense 17's ki. Goku decides to head to Krillin's house to ask 18. Vegeta reminds Goku to bring plenty of Senzu Beans but Whis says those are forbidden because they stimulate stamina. Shin assures Goku they still have Majin Buu who can use his healing powers. Goku departs to speak to Krillin and 18. Back in Universe 11 on Planet Bas, the Pride Troopers are battling a giant crab beast that is terrorizing a city with its "spawns". Dyspo tries to help the citizens while fighting the crab and is saved by Top's timely arrival when Top uses his Justice Beam to cut off one of the crab's arms. Top asks where Jiren is and Dyspo says Jiren is in Planet Towale after prisoners broke out of the galaxy prison and started a chaos. The crab traps the Pride Troopers and citizens in foam. Dyspo tries to attack but Top tells him doing so will endanger the citizens. Before the crab can kill everyone, Jiren flies and effortlessly beats the crab and captures it. Dyspo asks Jiren if he traveled through outer space from Planet Towae by flight rather a spacecraft, which Jiren confirms because it was faster and Dyspo says Jiren really is out of the ordinary. After freeing the citizens, Jiren refuses Top's invitation because his priority is protecting the peace of the universe and believes it is the universe's fate to be erased if it loses. Top asks Jiren if he believes it is justice to let everything he protects be erased but Jiren stays quiet. Belmod arrives and tells Jiren about getting a wish. Jiren is interested and agrees to participate on the condition he returns to Universe 11 if something happens to it. Appearances Locations *Zeno's Palace *Universe 7 **Sacred World of the Kai **Earth ***West City ****Capsule Corporation *Universe 11 **Vermoud's Planet **Bas Battles *Jiren vs. Oslet aliens (Unseen) *Choki and his spawn vs. Top, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoire, Vewon, Cocotte, and Casserale Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, the Pride Troopers are shown to fight the monster Aragney under the control of a Drakiyan. In the manga, they instead are shown to fight Choki, a large crab like alien, along with several smaller members of its kind. *In the manga, Tupper's Petrified Form is his natural state. In the anime, it is his transformation state. *In the manga, Goku tells his friends about the dangers of the Tournament of Power. In the anime, Goku follows of not telling everyone about the true nature of the tournament so as to not cause fear, instead claiming a 10,000,000 zeni prize for each member of the winning team as incentive to join until his lie is revealed. *In the manga, Whis delivers Bulla from Bulma with a simple gaze. In the anime, he used his staff. *In the manga, Jiren shows up late and lands the finishing blow to defeat the monster. In the anime, Jiren never appears at all and the combination of Top, Dyspo and Kahseral are enough to defeat the monster. *The background and the purpose of Jiren entering the Tournament of Power are explored in this chapter of manga. In the anime, it is not revealed until the fight against Goku. Trivia *Vermoud's world shows a large Circus Tent covering most of his land, to match his clown motif. *Biological weapon Choki was originally an antagonist that appeared in Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. *Kettle is the only member of Team Universe 11 not to appear in this chapter. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters